This invention is concerned with a receptacle and mould for making the same and it is especially concerned with an injection moulded receptacle.
Receptacles injection moulded of a suitable rigid plastics material are commonly provided for holding and displaying a supply of leaflets, greeting cards or other literature. Such receptacles commonly have a bottom and are of generally rectangular cross-section having parallel front and rear walls and parallel side walls, perpendicular to the front and rear walls and connecting the front and rear walls together. Commonly means is provided at a rear wall by which the receptacle may be hung, for example from a hook on a wall or display rack. Although such receptacles have been made in the past by injection moulding, in order to provide a satisfactory moulding, it has been necessary to use extremely expensive injection moulds of the moving core type. Not only are such moulds extremely expensive but, because of the necessity of the core to move through a considerable distance in each moulding operation, the moulding cycle time has been relatively slow. Thus production costs, using the known constructions are relatively high, making the moulded receptacles fairly expensive. In addition, there has been no way of satisfactorily moulding onto the surface of the receptacle any promotional material, for example the name of the organization supplying the receptacles, instructions for use of the contents or any other material because the direction of movement of the moving core and other mould parts have been parallel with the surfaces on which such information would need to be moulded thus preventing such moulding other than by extremely complex and uneconomical techniques.